The application generally relates to screw compressors. The application relates more specifically to a screw compressor with the motor, compression mechanism and oil separator contained in a single housing.
In many screw compressor systems, the rotors of the compressor are contained in a rotor housing and are driven by a motor contained in a separate motor housing. The motor may be powered by a variable speed drive to provide variable capacity capabilities to the compressor. The output of the compressor is then sent to a oil separator that is in a separate vessel or housing from the motor housing and the compressor housing. The use of multiple housings requires precision manufacturing, for example, separate housing castings, and assembly and numerous seals to prevent fluid leaking from the system. In addition, the use of separate housings involves additional support and alignment features to maintain the proper orientation for the system.
Therefore, what is needed is a screw compressor system that can be easily assembled and does not require precision manufacturing of housing components.